A Memory to Last
by Satans-Dreamer19
Summary: Chrno is dying and he has one more memory about him and Rosette. ONESHOT! CXR pure FLUFF


Now, For yet another dreamed story,

This is a story about Chrono, he's dying, and he's going through his memories. ONE SHOT.

Enjoy

* * *

**A Memory to Last**

_'I was with you... at the beginning. _

_Oh Rosette I dont wanna die..._

_I.. I haven't even told you what you really are to me._

_How valuble you are._

_How precious.._

_How perfect.'_

All he could do was lay there helplessly in hi lovers arms.

She couldn't stop crying. "Oh, Chrno!" he was dying and there was nothing she could possibly do to stop it.

Blood pooled around his body, which was now becoming colder and colder. Rosette felt something touch her cheek tenderly,

"Uh-uh...Chrno?" she sobbed through her tears, seeing through her foggy eyes, was Chrno. Smiling up at her, with a smile she  
couldn't exactly place. Was it Care..Or Love?

The small demon closed his eyes to try and prevent his tears from falling. If he cried, Rosette would. That was the last thing he  
wanted to see.

"Rosette?" He wispered, his eyes still closed. She looked at him with obvious worry in her eyes but he couldn't see.

"Yes?"

"D-Do you remember... When you took me to see... A sunset near a lake?..." She flushed at the thought.

"Yes.. I.. I do.."

**_

* * *

_******

**_Flashback!_**

Chrno had been taken to a lake for just a day. Rosette had said they were working to hard. So.. they had a  
mini vacation.

Sitting up on the grass under a tree. Chrno examined the lake view. They had only packed a basket of food and a blanket.  
Rosette was in the car getting some things out to have 'Fun' as she had said.

There was a yelp of pain and a string of curse words. Chrno only rolled his eyes, smiled to himself and chuckled.

His contractor walked up to his side, with the supplies and dropped them to the ground.

"Well? are you gonna sit around like a bump on a log or play in the water with me?" Before he even had time  
to give her and answer she had taken his arm and pulled him along.

He sighed in defeat. Not really in the mood to anger her. Rosette got in the water first rolling up her skirt showing off  
her bloomers. Chrno slightly flushed.

She hopped around and spun. Her beautiful blue eyes shown of playfulness, and joy. A smile spread on Chrno's lips.

Suddenly he felt icy cold water splash against his body, "Comeon! You lazy Devil you!" She teased.

Chrno's eye brow twitched in irritation, and with a smile jumped in and assulted the girl with a ton of water.

----

After what seemed like hours of playing in the water, they ate and wrapped themselfs side by side in the large blanket  
they packed and sat under the tree that over saw a sunset on the lake.

"Rosette." Chrno wispered, as the sun slowly fell.

"Yes?" She replied.

"...I.. I've always..well, I've always wanted to tell you something important. But we were.. there was so many people  
around.." He was blushing while he spoke.

'oh.. he's so cute when he blushes' Rosette thought while she watched her demon figget.

"I..I've l..Ugh! Rosette!" Tears were forming in his eyes. What was wrong?

"Chrno are you okay?" Rosette was almost cut off, the demon got 2 inches from her face.

"I..I love you Rosette..." She was so shocked to hear this that she sat there for mabey a minute.

"oh..Oh Chrno.. Do you really?." The sun was barrely up anymore, and, what seemed to happen on its own, Rosette  
leaned forward and kissed him.

**_End Flashback!_**

* * *

_Oh, She's probably forgotten you fool.' _Chrno couldn't help but think to himself. He opened his eyes to see his presious  
contractor, leaning over him.

"Chrno.. I love you.." She placed a small, loving kiss on his lips. She could feel a smile form and his breath studdered  
and then. He died in her arms. But she knew he died hearing, seeing, and knowing exactly what he always hopped for.

She loved him.

He loved her.

Thats how it would be, forever, and Rosette promised she would see him again.

Seeing her smile was what he always wanted to see before he died.

And he got exactly what he wanted.

* * *

I hoped you like my story. Please review!

No Chrno's were harmed in the making of this story.


End file.
